This patent application is a continuation-in-part of my U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/454,639, filed Jun. 19, 2006 for a Golf ball & Tee Setter Apparatus now abandoned.
The present invention relates generally to a golf ball and tee setting apparatus and particularly to such an apparatus which allows the setting of a golf tee into the ground and setting the golf ball on top thereof without the user having to bend over at the waist.
Presently, it is necessary for a golfer to bend at the waist or knees in order to insert a golf tee into the ground and place a golf ball on the tee. Many people enjoy the sport of golf despite having various physical limitations so that the process of teeing up the ball can cause severe physical pain to some golfers, such as elderly golfers or golfers with back or knee problems. For some handicapped golfers, the task of teeing a golf ball is not only difficult but may be impossible.
The present invention provides an apparatus in which an elderly or handicapped golfer with back problems can place a tee into the ground and set a golf ball on top of the tee from a standing position. A number of different types of golf ball and tee placing devices have been provided in the past. The prior art Smith et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,843,737 shows a golf ball and tee setting device and method which facilitates the setting of a tee into the ground with a ball on top of it without causing the user to bend over at the waist. The Armstrong U.S. Pat. No. 2,609,198 and the Kopfle U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,947 disclose golf ball and tee combinations in which the ball holding mechanism is biased in an upward and open position. They require the user to forcibly hold a trigger or knob to retain the ball and tee combination during a golf ball and tee setting. The Setecka, U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,946, shows a portable adjustable tee and ball positioning device for pressing golf ball tees into the ground at desired positions and to the desired depth and height without the user bending over to manually mount the tee into the ground. The Erickson, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 5,759,117 teaches another golf ball and tee placing device in which the golfer may handle a golf ball without having to bend over. The Keller U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,432 is a golf tee and ball setter for non-stooping placement of golf balls and golf tees on site. The Ahner U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,279 is another golf ball tee setting device for setting a golf tee into the ground. The Tobias U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,646 is yet another golf ball tee and placement device as is the Geishert, Sr. U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,178.
In my prior U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/454,639 for a Golf ball & Tee Setter Apparatus, a golf ball and tee setting apparatus has an integrated and coordinated golf tee having an elongated bore therethrough which is held onto a prong and allows the golf tee to be set into the ground at a predetermined depth and then allows the other end of the apparatus to place a golf ball on the tee without the golfer to have to bend over.